She's it?
by Mikobunny
Summary: when the rekia tentia goes to america to find a powerful demon they find something weird....the powerful demon is a girl and guess what.....Kurama's falling in love! Wow ok um.....so yeah anyway rated for scenes, language, and randomness!


Mikobunny: Yeah so today is the day I start fanfics!

Hiei: Hn

Mikobunny: Ok!

Hiei: Baka onna

Mikobunny: Thank u

Kurama: Just walks in Hey Kitty!

Mikobunny: HOW DO U KNO MY NAME!

Kurama: -- You told me

Mikobunny: O yeah

Kuwabara: Walks in Hey guys hows it-

Mikobunny: My Eyes are burning!!! Uhhhh

Kurama: Oh no you killed kitty you Baka!

Kuwabara: Hey Yusuke Kurama has a crush on someone!

Yusuke: Runs in What!!!!

Kurama: No I don't Blushing

Mikobunny: Who??? Tell me!

Kurama: Thank Kami your alive

Mikobunny: ?? Um ok well on with the story

Botan: Wait silly! Mikobunny doesn't own anyone of the Yu yu hakusho characters!

Mikobunny: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!! AHHH

Botan: On with the story

Ayeka walked through the quiet halls humming a song when suddenly someone tackled her to the ground. "Billy what are you doing?" She asked. Billy clapped his hand over her mouth. "We have new students and they seem to have a powerful amount of spirit energy" he whispered. Ayeka mouthed an "o" And pushed Billy off of her. Billy followed Ayeka back into the classroom and sat in his seat. Ayeka sat next to him and looked at David who happened to be starring at her.

"So Billy hiding from the squirrels again?" David asked. "No New students today" Ayeka said looking to the front of the class to meet a pair of emerald eyes. Her gold eyes looked over the red haired boy and then looked back at David. "What?" He questioned. "The boy with the red hair is a reincarnation" She whispered. David looked over the red head and frowned. He looked back at Ayeka who was laughing at Billy who was going insane. Billy raised his hand and the teacher looked at him.

"Yes Mr.Brians" She asked. "THE SQUIRRELS FOUND ME CAN I GO RUN AWAY!" He yelled franticly. "No Billy but you may close the blinds". Billy shot up out of his seat and closed the blinds quickly. Everyone sweat dropped as he sat back down and sighed. Ayeka giggled slightly before she heard her name. "Yes Mrs.Hytkin?" She questioned. "I need you to escort these gentlemen along with Billy to the Office". Ayeka stood up and motioned for Billy to follow. Billy shot up and hid behind Ayeka as they walked to the front of the room.

Once outside the class room billy ran. Ayeka ran after him and the boys followed her. "Billy their not Squirrels!" Ayeka exclaimed. "They aren't?" Billy asked stopping. Ayeka slowed to a walk and shook her head. Billy looked at her before giving up. As the new students turned the corner they found themselves lost again. "Kuwabara! You were wrong" Yusuke yelled "Again" Kurama added looking around. Suddenly Kuwabara was tapped on the shoulder and he jumped. "I Suggest you not get lost here" Ayeka stated "There aren't very nice people here and you never know what they might do." Kuwabara shuddered and Ayeka rolled her eyes. "Come on he might find us" She murmured walking forward. "Who's he"

"Me" A voice declared. They all turned to find a blonde Boy with a Blue and white shirt on with a pair of jeans. "So Ayeka about Friday…" "I said no dumbass okay" Ayeka replied rolling her eyes. The boy growled and slammed his fist into a nearby locker. "So jimmy your mom buy your clothes" Ayeka snickered. "No!" Jimmy yelled. "Oh then you did?" She asked smirking. "The squirrels did it!" Billy exclaimed "They bought his cloths" "No they didn't Billy that was your clothes" Billy looked down and smiled "Oh yeah" He yelled before skipping off. "I'll deal with you later" Ayeka sneered before running to go find billy. The others just followed quietly behind her. 'What a day this is turning out to be!' Yusuke thought following the idiot known as Billy.

Mikobunny: Well Um…I promise to update if you review

Kurama: Smiles Please update

Mikobunny: And I can put you in my story Skips around If you don't Starts crying

Kurama: Hugs Mikobunny Just update before we drown in tears

Hiei: Do it Now

Mikobunny: Don't be Mean!!!!


End file.
